The Truth
by Moonlight Petal
Summary: Sakura thinks that Syaoran is cheating on her. What is the truth? oneshot [complete] The title doesn't really suit the story much but I couldn't think of a better one.


Author's Note: This is another one-shot. Special thanks to my beta, Star Muse!

Dislaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

She wanted to be somewhere. She wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere away from... him. Her feet carried her to an unknown destination. Water sprayed up from the ground full of puddles as she stepped in them. Rain was pouring hard onto the ground, soaking the poor girl. The wind lashed against her face. She didn't care though. She ran as if there was nothing stopping her. Her breath came in gasps. She tried to hold back her sobs and the oncoming tears as she thought of what had happened. Her eyes smarted as she tried to blink all her tears back. She let in a shaky breath. Behind her she heard a voice.

It was the voice of the man that she was running away from. Hurt was showing clearly in her eyes. Her heart felt as if it was broken in two. Hearing the man, she tried to run even faster. She tried to run away. Away from everything. Away from reality. Most of all, away from... from him. Away from the guy who once made her so happy. He was the guy who made her smile. He was the guy who had shown her so much and the guy that meant everything to her. Yet, so simple actions from him made her heartbroken. Yes, he was also the man who brought sadness into her life.

She heard him call her name again. The sweet sound of his voice, calling her, urging her to stop. The delicate sound of her name rolling off his tongue made her want to just stop running and run toward him, into his arms and forget everything that was going on. Then she remembered what had happened that made her this upset, causing it hard to for her to control her tears. One by one, her tears rolled down her face, only to leave a path for the other tears to fall.

Suddenly, the world seemed to disappear. The ground lurched underneath her feet. She felt herself falling forward. She braced for the impact, only to land in the mud and grass. Quickly, she tried to get up, only to slip again. Panic shown in her eyes as she heard the footsteps of the man getting closer to her. The man behind her finally caught up and wrapped his hands around her wrist, just as she got up and was about to run away. Slowly, the girl with auburn hair turned to face the boy with brown hair.

Amber clashed with emerald.

"Sakura," the man said as he urged her to listen. "Please, listen to my explanation!"

"Listen to what? It's Kinomoto to you Li!" spat out the girl. She couldn't believe him. After all he had done to her, he still expected her to forgive him? Never would she do that. Never. Her eyes were aflame with anger. Her heart was burning with rage.

"Sakura, please just..." said Syaoran desperately.

"Please what Li?" interrupted Sakura. "Please listen to your pathetic excuse?"

"Sakura..."

"It's Kinomoto. Do I need to spell it out for you? It's K-I-N-O-M-O-T-O."

"I know how to spell it. I just want to tell you that..."

"Tell me what?" asked Sakura disbelievingly. "Tell me about how great of a kisser she is? Tell me about how she is so much better than me?"

Silence filled the air. Only the howl of the wind and the sounds of the rain could be heard. Syaoran lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. Unconsciously, his grip loosened on Sakura's wrist and she took the chance to break free and run away. She jerked her wrist away from him and took off. He stood in the rain, debating with himself on whether or not to chase after her.

He made up his mind after a few seconds. He saw the direction that she was running and tried to run after her. He could barely see her now. It was getting really dark and the rain made it almost impossible to see far into the distance. However, that didn't stop him from running with all his might. He was determined to set everything right. He got closer and closer to her until they were a foot away. He reached out to grab her wrist again. Catching on to her, he forced her to stop running.

She stopped running and turned around. Sakura attempted to run away from him again. She clawed at his fingers that were tightly grasping her wrist. She tried kicking him, hitting him, but nothing worked. She struggled to break free. Nothing worked. Calming down, she stared at him in the eye.

"Sakura..." whispered Syaoran hurt.

"What? Surprised that I guessed right about what you were going to tell me?" asked Sakura sarcastically, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"No, you have it all wrong. You don't understand..."

"Li! I am 24 years old. I think that I am old enough to understand what is going on. I am not dumb. Don't treat me like a five year old," she said, between clenched teeth. Her hands clenched up into fists as her fingernails dug into her skin. She breathed in shakily, trying not to cry in front of him. No, she would not cry in front of him. She would not cry and show him that she was weak. She would stand straight and tall, showing him that his actions didn't matter to her anymore.

"Sakura..."

"You are a liar," she said coldly with her head lowered, eyes looking at the ground.

"Listen..."

"Why should I listen to liars?" asked Sakura, lifting her head and looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm not lying! Listen to what I have to say!" shouted Syaoran.

"Why should I listen to your lies?"

"Sakura..."

Sakura closed her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands. "SHUT UP!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT..."

Before Sakura knew it, Syaoran tugged on her wrist, making her jolt toward him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist making sure that she wouldn't run away. He placed his mouth over hers and gave her a soft kiss. Shocked, Sakura made no move to pull away. Seeing that Sakura calmed down a little, Syaoran pulled away and stared into her eyes. Sakura's eyes shown confusion in them and it seemed as if she was too busy trying to figure out what had happened to talk or break free. Taking advantage of this, he blurted out everything.

"Sakura, the girl you saw was Meiling. She is my cousin, not my girlfriend."

"Just admit it. I'm not that dumb," shouted Sakura back at him.

"It's the truth!"

"Yeah right," said Sakura sarcastically. "Why have you been disappearing these days? You haven't been calling me as often. You are always busy with something. You canceled the date that we planed. Surprisingly, I found you with some girl on the same exact day that we planned the date, at the same exact time when we were supposed to go somewhere together. It all makes sense. You are cheating on me."

"Sakura..."

"Don't deny it. I know that it's the truth. I can't believe you! We have been having a perfectly fine relationship for years and suddenly this girl comes and now I'm not important anymore. You go behind my back, cheating on me..." Sakura couldn't say anymore. Her voice got stuck in her throat as she let in a shaky breath. She broke out into tears. Not saying anything, Syaoran pulled her in his arms, securely wrapping his arms around Sakura. Sakura covered her face with her hands, leaning onto him, too weak to stand on her own and too weak to fight back.

"Why?" she whispered between all the sobs.

"Why?"

"WHY!"

She let out a frustrating cry. Her hands clenched into small fists and hit Syaoran, releasing all her frustration and pent up anger. She broke into sobs again. Syaoran gently rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her. He waited until her sniffling subsided. The rain was still falling and it shown no signs of letting up anytime soon.

"Sakura, let me talk would you?" he asked in an attempt to cut the tension in the air. "You see there has been this very important thing that I needed to do. I haven't called as often because of that. I had to go talk to my mom and I needed some help. My cousin, Meiling, was a person whom I trusted who would help me. Eriol and Tomoyo were already helping me with something else so I couldn't ask them. On that day that I had to cancel the date, Meiling was delivering me something to complete whatever I need to do. If you don't trust me, you can ask Tomoyo and Eriol or even Meiling. So do you believe me now?"

Sakura leaned away from him and searched his eyes for any sign of him telling a lie... and found none. Something in her heart told her to believe him. "Y-ye" said Sakura carefully, afraid she would regret it. She changed her thoughts within the last minute, right before she was going to say yes. "No."

Syaoran was at first happy. He thought she believed him. Then when he heard the no, he was shocked. "Why? Why Sakura? Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know!" she shouted. Then she said in a whisper, "I really don't know." She looked away. "Everything is so confusing. I don't even know what's going on. At first I was all happy with you. Then I got all sad after I saw what happened. I got happy again when you explained to me everything. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel or believe anymore."

Syaoran got out his water proof cell phone. "If you don't believe me, ask Tomoyo or Eriol. You could even ask my cousin, the girl that you saw that day. If they say that what I said was the truth, would you believe me?"

Not trusting her voice, she just nodded. She shakily took the phone away from him and punched in Tomoyo and Eriol's number. She put the phone to her ear, tucking her wet hair behind her ears. She waited impatiently for the two to answer. Eriol answered the phone.

"Hi," said Eriol.

"Hello," replied Sakura, trying not to let her voice crack.

"Sakura? Isn't this Syaoran's phone?" asked Eriol, all confused. He checked the caller ID. Sure enough, it was Syaoran's phone.

"Yeah, I'm just using it for a few seconds." Sakura asked Eriol exactly what was going on. She asked him to tell her whether or not what Syaoran said was true.

"Honestly Sakura, Syaoran would never cheat on you. He lov… Uhh… Do you want to talk to Tomoyo?" Eriol almost blurted out something that he wasn't supposed to.

"No it's fine," replied Sakura. As the dense girl she was, she didn't notice what he almost had said.

"Bye."

"Bye," replied Eriol.

Sakura snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Syaoran. Now she was really relieved. She trusted Eriol as much as Tomoyo did and he had shown no signs of lying.

Her heart was still beating fast. She had one more question to ask Syaoran. "I have a question though. What is this important thing that you had to do?"

Syaoran smiled, sighing in relief. Finally, Sakura believed him. He snuck a small jewelry case out of his pocket and took out the ring. Sakura was confused. She didn't see him taking the ring out. Syaoran got on one knee and bent the other. He raised the breathtaking ring in front of him.

"Sakura, I have known you for a long time and I find that you are the sweetest, most beautiful, smartest, most talented... The list goes on and on. There are so many things that I can say about you that it would take forever." Syaoran took in a deep breath. "I have fallen in love with you. I want, no... I need to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you there everyday, without hearing your sweet lips calling my name, without you... I can't stand it. I feel so empty inside. There is just this feeling of my heart tearing up."

Syaoran took a pause, very nervous. He could hear his heart pounding a hundred miles a minute. He was afraid, yet anxious to hear what Sakura's answers were. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura took in a sharp intake of a breath. She was shocked. Absolutely shocked. Yet she felt happy. His words warmed her heart. She made up her mind and answered him. "I would like nothing more than that. Yes. Yes. Yes!"

Syaoran smiled. He slipped the ring on her finger. Sakura looked at her finger admiring the gorgeous ring. She looked back at him.

"Being the next heir to the Li Clan, it takes more than just a simple ring and a simple yes from the girl to get married. I had to go through tons of things. That's why I haven't been spending as much time with you. Meiling was just delivering the ring to me that day. I'm so happy you said yes," said Syaoran. "I love you."

"I love you too Syaoran!"

Sakura smiled. It was so hard to believe for the both of them. A few seconds ago, they were both beyond upset. Yet minutes later, they both were the happiest people in the world. Sakura jumped up into the air with glee, toward her future husband. Syaoran latched his arms around her waist, spinning her around in the air. They were both laughing with joy, and relief. The rain had stopped and the sky lit back up. A rainbow stretched across the never ending sky. Setting her down gently, they stared in each other's eyes. Leaning toward her, Syaoran leaned toward Sakura, claiming her lips. He kissed her gently, yet passionately. They were in complete bliss.

Author's Note: How was this one-shot? I hoped you liked it! This story is dedicated to all my reviewers and all the people who read my stories. Thank you so much! Please review!


End file.
